


April's fool

by Oops_i_did_it_again



Category: NCIS
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_i_did_it_again/pseuds/Oops_i_did_it_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is messing around in the office .Reaaaaaaaaaaly short .Sorry :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	April's fool

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun .No plot no nothing .Just came to my mind and no I ofcourse don't own anything

Tony was the first to arrive at work .It was April's fool and he still hadn't super glued McGeek.He heard the elevator and saw Kate ariving with McGee .

" Morning " he said and smiled at them .

Three things hapend the same time : 

Tony touched his keyboard and realised that it was super glued .

Kate sat at her chair and fell down.

McGee opened his computer only so that it begins playing Sex Bomb .

Tony really tried not to laugh but he couldn't .

" DiNozzo !!!" Kate said as she straightened her skirt but the only reaction he got was more laughing that she slowly joined.

" McSexmachine call Abby to help me and then we have to find a way to stop that thing before Gibbs comes " Tony said and laughed at the face Tim made at the idea. 

No one saw Agent Gibbs and the Director and their grins paired with the mischief in their eyes.


End file.
